


Beetlejuice?

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a softy for kids, F/M, Something fluffy with a slight chance of angst, i don't know if I should continue this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: The kid Beca babysits needs help with a play. Fluff ensues.





	Beetlejuice?

“Beca can you help me with my lines?” Beca looked up from her book startled, she hadn’t heard the kid she was babysitting even come in the door. She dramatically placed her hand over her heart. 

“Jesus kid! I’m going to put a bell on you. What lines?” Simon laughed slipping off his back pack and rummaging through the mess. He pulled out a thick slightly wrinkled packet. She caught the name of it before he handed it over. 

“Beetlejuice? Isn’t that kind of heavy for a seventh grade play?” He shrugged and climbed up on the couch plopping down next to Beca. 

“I’ve never seen this movie but Mrs.Carmichael said i’m the beetlejuice guy. She said cause my voice is all jacked up and gravely from my surgery that I would do his voice pretty good.” 

“Did the doctor say you could sing? or even talk?” 

“Mhm, He said my voice will be weird for a while though.” 

“Yeah you kinda sound like a chain smoker.” She ruffled his hair and let him flip to the scene he wanted help with. “Lucky for you little dude i know this play very well. I was in it when I was in highschool” 

“Really? Awesome!” Beca read quickly through the song he picked and pulled up the musical version on her phone, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Simon followed her a little confused until she hooked her phone up to the speakers. 

“While we go through this i’m going to start cooking, Emmy’s not feeling well today so I'm going to make cookies before she gets home. Put that silly packet away, I know how you learn. Hearing the musical will help you more than reading the packet.” Simon nodded sitting down at the table and listening to the song through while Beca prepared everything. We he started to sing along Beca picked up lydia’s parts. 

“All you gotta do is say my name three times. Three times in a row, it must be spoken unbroken. Ready?” Beca gave him a thumbs up and a wink as she started to sing. 

“Beetlejuice..” 

“Yes!” 

“Beetlejuice..” 

“Yes!” 

“Beee-”

“Oh this is going to be so good!” 

“-Cause” 

“What?” 

“You’re so smart, a stand up bro. I’ll think about your offer let you know, but I prefer my chances down below. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice being young and female doesn’t mean that i’m an easy mar. i’ve been swimming with piranhas I don’t need a shark!” She sang out with ease her highschool memories flooding her mind. She danced around the kitchen putting in the ingredients and mixing them in a bowl. “Okay. beetlejuice Beetlejuice Be a doll and spare the lecture-” She coughed a little and tried again fixing her pitch. “Lecture!” 

“I’m offering you a full time spectre!” Simon belted out confidently swiping a few chocolate chips. Beca swatted at his hands but missed on purpose.

“Are you any good?” 

“You betcha! Trust me Beca” He changed the word feeling uncomfortable calling Beca baby. 

“I just met ya! Really its a flattering offer” 

“Don’t you wanna see dad suffer?”

“I thin i’d rather just jump off.” 

“No!” 

“I may be suicidal but beetlejuice it’s not as if i’ve lost my mind!” Beca’s attention was taken away by Emily slamming the door and stomping through the house.

“Playing hardball huh-” Simon trailed off hearing Emily stomping about. Emily came into the kitchen immediately faking a smile when she saw Simon. 

“Hey buddy! What are you guys doing?” She asked looking over at Beca who was turning the speakers down and turning off the video.

“Beca was helping me practice my song! I’m beetlejuice.” 

“Ooh! Careful don’t say his name three times.” Simon furrowed his brow but let it go swiping a ball of cookie dough. “Hey Becs, what are you making?” 

“Cookies. How was school?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to forget the whole day.” 

“That bad eh? Here you can eat some of the cookie dough. I used mom’s recipe without eggs so it’s safe.” Emily gratefully took the offered ball and munched down. 

“Jesse was looking for you, said he wanted to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t want you talking to him either.” 

“Sorry, he cornered me.” Beca’s eyes flashed dangerously with emotions Emily wasn’t sure of. 

“He cornered you? That Bi-” Beca looked over at simon who was humming along to the song, having put headphones on after he heard Emily talk about school. “itch.” Beca finished satisfied Simon couldn’t hear her. 

“He really misses you Beca..” 

“Emily don’t. Please don’t get in the middle of this, I don’t want you in it. Just eat your cookie ball.” 

“What did he do that was even that-” 

“Emily I said drop it!” Beca sighed when she saw her sister flinch and Simon slowly take his headphones off. “I’m sorry Emmy, it’s just sensitive. why don’t you take Simon upstairs and help him with his lines some more. i’ll pop these in the oven.” Simon scrambled off while Emily lingered for a moment longer, she gave Beca a hug. 

“I’m sorry. I love you, and thank you for making cookies.” Beca rolled her eyes squeezing her sister back. 

“Love you too now get out.” She playfully shooed her away. She waited until she heard Emily shut her bedroom door that she called Jesse. 

“Hello?” 

“Don’t ever corner my sister again. I don’t give a shit about your reasons, And I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Leave Emily alone. Leave me alone.” 

“I love you, please just five minutes.” 

“No. There is no excuse for me finding you knuckles deep in another girl.” 

“I was frusterated!” 

“Fuck you.” Beca hung up the phone and sunk down in one of the chairs. Screw him, She didn’t need him. 


End file.
